Joy X
by Kylestra
Summary: Mutant X finds an underground choir
1. Just an introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.but you probably guessed that already.  
  
Authors note: This story is sort of half Dutch half English but don't worry apart from some of the names looking a bit funny most things are translated into English for easy reading.  
  
Joy!-X  
  
*chapter 1: Just an introduction*  
  
It was dark in the church, it was Wednesday evening, a little over half past six. In the coffee room underneath the church the action was just as exciting as upstairs. But all that was going to change and soon. The sound of a key in a lock could be heard and Gijs entered the church and started to turn on the light's. He walked with a limp, tall guy with a strong posture, very short cut blond hair, not a guy you'd want to pick a fight with. He than hung up his coat an went to sit down in the still empty coffee room. But he wasn't alone for long, a couple of minute's later Marleen came walking in. A slow conversation started. Slowly more people came walking in and soon the place was buzzing softly with people talking, excited to see each other again. Then this soft buzzing was harshly interrupted with six people entering the church. The noise mainly coming from three girls laughing and talking loudly. The entrance of these girls usually signalled that everybody was there, because these girls where always late. Everybody got moving to go upstairs and happily chatting everybody went upstairs to the actual church. The three girls where joined by a fourth girl and the noisy talking and laughing continued. These where four average girls around the age of seventeen. Dressed to the latest fashion trends, but not too expensive. The three that walked in all had brown hair, the last one was blond. They all talked a lot.  
  
"So, talk to me, any news, any of you?" Marieke, one of the brunette's with the shortest hair of the three, asked. Marieke was a real fun loving girl, she could bring the crazy fun into the group.  
  
"News, eeh, nothing here I'm afraid." Lianne answered, she was also a brunette her thick waving hair was a little longer than Marieke's. Lianne was Gijs his cousin, he was a little more than a month older, they where good friends. Everybody in the church at that moment where good friends.  
  
"I've got to disappoint you too Mariek, I've got no news either." The last brunette, Stefanie said, her hair fell straight around her shoulders, she was the talker. She usually got the conversation started.  
  
Laura, the blond, shook her head and said: "No news here."  
  
The girls found there seats behind the altar and started to move chairs around so they all ended up in one big half circle. About fifteen girls and 2 boys where now seated I half a circle behind the altar. They where joined by a drummer, guitar player and a conductor and that made up Joy!, A youth choir.  
  
"So let's start with some singing exercises!" 


	2. Interesting news

*chapter 2: Interesting news*  
  
"hey Adam, check out proxy bleu!" Jesse said over the com.  
  
Adam switched on proxy bleu in the lab and listened as Proxy told the latest news: "We found some interesting flyers last night, it seems some of these freaks are arranging nice get-togethers now. Listen to this, If you like singing, if you like having fun and if you're not exactly like everybody else genetically seen than join the underground youth choir Joy!. The best place for new mutants to have a little fun, for information call Arno. Well, of course we tried to call Arno, but he seems to have nothing to do with Joy!, what a pitty, I so wanted to join the choir." Proxy rapped up her story with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
Adam shook his head and said: "Proxy off."  
  
Somewhere else someone had just watched exactly the same thing.  
  
"If we could find this choir when they are all together, we could round a great number of mutants up in one sweep." Eckhart mused and then turned to the door opening. In the door opening stood a young blond in a grey suit. "Miss Clair, be so kind as to find some things out about this Joy!." The blond nodded nervously.  
  
"Yes Mister Eckhart." She turned quickly and almost ran out of Eckhart's office.  
  
Eckhart shook his head and said: "Joy!, where have I heard that before?"  
  
And at Arno's house the phone rang.  
  
"Hello!" The enthusiastic voice on the other side surprised Emma, a great deal of noise could be heard in the back ground and she wondered briefly why Adam couldn't have called this Arno himself.  
  
"Hello, this is Emma am I speaking to Arno?"  
  
"This is him, hold on a sec.pipe down back there!.How can I help you?"  
  
"ah, I saw this flyer about your new mutant choir and I was interested about it."  
  
"Interested how?"  
  
"Interested in joining, me and a friend of mine thought it be fun." Arno said something to the people that where seemingly with him in the room and a loud cheering erupted.  
  
"As you can hear Joy! Is looking forward to seeing you and your friend, this Wednesday evening at 7 o'clock in the Emmanuel church." Immediately Arno hung up leaving Emma stunned.  
  
Just then Shalimar walked by and asked: "What's that face for?"  
  
"We're going singing Wednesday." 


	3. Going singing

*chapter3: Going singing*  
  
"Please Jesse, come with me, I promised I'd bring a friend and I don't want to go on my own!" Emma pleaded desperately but Jesse shook his head.  
  
"No way Emma I'm not going singing, ask Shal."  
  
"I already asked her, she told me to ask you!"  
  
"I'm not going Emma forget it, try Brennan." Jesse said and walked off.  
  
Emma sighed and asked herself: "why won't anyone go singing with me?" Shalimar walked by and heard Emma's question.  
  
"Why is it so important to you that somebody comes along?"  
  
"Because." "This is really important to you isn't it?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yes, so please, please come with me, please!" Emma pleaded desperately.  
  
Shalimar sighed and gave in: "Fine, I'll go singing with you."  
  
Later that evening: Shalimar and Emma walked into the Emmanuel church a little nervous.  
  
"Ah exactly seven o'clock, right on time, you must be Emma and her friend!" A man who Emma presumed must be Arno extended his hand to her. He had sort of a thug-like appearance, he had a cigarette tucked behind his ear, his hair had a very unnatural dark purple colour and he held his arm in a strange angle, almost as if it had been broken and hadn't healed right. Yet completely in contrary with his appearance his voice sounded very friendly and cheerful.  
  
"Yes, hi, I'm Emma, and this is Shalimar." Emma said while she shook his hand.  
  
"Well, welcome Emma and Shalimar, I'm Arno and all the people you see here are part of Joy!" Marieke, Lianne and Stefanie came bounding into the church laughing happily and chatting away, but as soon as they saw Emma and Shalimar they fell silent.  
  
"Hi, I'm Stefanie, this is Lianne, and that is Marieke, welcome to Joy!" Stefanie said cheerful.  
  
"So tell us, Soprano or alt?" Lianne asked curiously.  
  
"Euh. well. I wouldn't really know." Shalimar said uneasy.  
  
"I'd say you're an alt, hi I'm Laura!"  
  
"Maybe this is a bit of a rude question, but what are you?" Marieke asked.  
  
Shalimar gave the girl a questioning look and asked: "What am I?"  
  
The girls nodded and Lianne said: "yes, elemental, feral.what are you?"  
  
"Oh like that, well I'm a psionic and Shalimar is a feral." Emma answered.  
  
"Nice, what kind of feral might I ask?" Arno asked.  
  
"Cat."  
  
Stefanie gave the other girls a problematic look and said: "That's gonna be a bit of a problem, you see Famke is a canine feral, but we'll work something out don't worry."  
  
Lianne nodded and said: "Yeah we get that around here a lot, we've got water and fire singing side by side literally!" As if on queue a splash of water flew through the open doors of the coffee room into the hallway splattering them all.  
  
Stefanie immediately pocked her head into the coffee room and could be heard shouting angrily: "Cut that out guys, we have new people here and the first thing they see you do is childishly throwing water around!" This was followed by a yelp and Stefanie staggered backwards dripping with water.  
  
"You'd better get used to stuff like this, it happenens a lot around here." Arno explained while suppressing a snigger. Meanwhile Stefanie had said something to Laura, Lianne and Marieke that made the four of them storm into the coffee room with a horrifying war cry.  
  
Arno signalled Emma and Shalimar to follow him and said: "Come on, this should be fun!"  
  
Shalimar glanced at Emma and said: "who's idea was this again?"  
  
Not soon after, they where all standing in the church behind the altar. "Okay, let's start with some singing exercises." The conductress said.  
  
Emma and Shalimar glanced at each other nervously, Stefanie noticed this and whispered: "You can just listen for now, and when you feel up to it join in."  
  
"I'm never joining in!" Shalimar whispered while listening to the choir.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Shal, it's not that difficult."  
  
"Don't be a baby? Have you ever heard me sing?"  
  
Emma had joined in with the choir, and looked like she wasn't going to answer but finally she said: "No."  
  
"Well there's a reason for that." Shalimar whispered back.  
  
"Well, then now is a good time to learn to sing." Marieke had heard their conversation and had decided to drop in on it.  
  
"She's right you know, you should learn, singing is fun!" Emma whispered.  
  
"That's easy for you to say Emma, you have a beautiful voice." Shalimar replied.  
  
The singing exercises had ended and Stefanie said to Emma: "You know you should consider joining the sopranos, you've got a high voice."  
  
"Now, why don't we start with our Father." The conductress said.  
  
"This one is easy, you will be able to sing along in no time." Stefanie said.  
  
"Wait, our father? You're a church choir?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, partly yes, because if we sing in church services every once in a while we can practise here for free." Stefanie explained.  
  
"Smart." "Alright, are the altos done chattering so we can continue?" The conductress asked. Everybody nodded and another song was started, Shalimar groaned. 


	4. Saved by the GSA?

*Chapter 4: saved by.the GSA?*  
  
After two more songs nobody had still been able to convince Shalimar to sing along.  
  
"Come on Shalimar, sing!" Stefanie said.  
  
Suddenly Marieke's face lit up and she whispered in Shalimar's ear: "See that kid over there, the not so thin one? Go talk to her and stand beside her while we sing, you'll see your singing is not that bad compared to hers."  
  
Shalimar eyed the girl that Marieke pointed out suspiciously but went to talk to her anyway. Meanwhile Lianne and Laura had convinced Emma to join them at the sopranos. The conductress started another song and Shalimar winced as she heard the girl next to her sing. The girl sang softly but of key none the less. Marieke had been right her singing was probably not as bad as the girl's, but that meant she was out of excuses not to sing. When the song was over she made her way back to Marieke and dreaded the next song.  
  
But before they could start the next song Arno came running into the church, he was bleeding. Shalimar didn't even have the time to tell everybody to run to safety because they took matters into their own hands. The youngest members retreated to the back of the church while the older members including Marieke, Stefanie, Lianne and Laura stood in half a circle in front of them.  
  
"How many?" Stefanie asked as Arno reached them.  
  
"Ten I think, I didn't really stop to count." Arno said as he positioned himself in the group too.  
  
"You got to be kidding me, they think they can take us, with only ten of them? This town's got a lot to learn!" Lianne laughed and took on a fighting stance. Everybody followed her lead getting ready to fight. Meanwhile Emma and Shalimar exchanged admiring looks, as this choir was turning out to be a well oiled fighting machine.  
  
"Alright, you guy's all ready back there?" Arno asked looking over his shoulder to the younger choir members all trying to act as brave as was humanly possible for them. The group nodded and unconsciously huddled closer together for comfort.  
  
"There's no need to be scared, this will all be over real soon." Stefanie said soothingly as everybody seemed to comfortably slide into a fighting stance suitable for them and their new mutant abilities.  
  
Shalimar could easily pick out the feral's, all crouching low as if almost wanting to get down on all fours. Two in the front line, Lianne and Arno, two bravely standing in the group of huddled kids behind her. She herself crouched down, ready to take on whatever the GSA had coming for them.  
  
Emma was less sure, she could sense more then just then people, and why did they take so long to follow Arno up to the church. They where waiting for something, but what. She tried the sense the feelings of the choir members, but somehow this wasn't as easy as it was supposed to be. She started with Stefanie, but she seemed to have a total mental block up, probably a psionic too. Laura, she was easier, scared definitely, brave though, and most of all she wanted to protect all her friends. Still, there where deeper feelings Emma just couldn't get to, this disturbed her.  
  
Then at least twenty GSA-agents burst out into the church. The well ordered chaos that followed left Emma and Shalimar completely baffled and almost unnecessary. Not 1 GSA agent managed to get through the first line of defense.  
  
Shalimar had been right about Lianne and Arno who both fought in a style that verged on the animal side. Lianne was definitely a catlike feral, as her grace and agility obviously gave away her feline genes. Arno on the other hand lacked the grace and agility and tended more to strength and aggressiveness and Shalimar figured there must be something of a bear in him. Emma agreed with her as Arno swung an agent away with an apparent amount of ease.  
  
Stefanie meanwhile also managed to live up to Emma's guess of her being a psionic. She worked in perfect harmony with Lianne who kicked away every Agent that Stefanie lifted into the air with her mind. Marieke turned out to be an elemental as she made a frightening scene by burning every agent that dared to come near her and the extremely hot air that surrounded her.  
  
And the gray flash that went by every ones in a while was Laura with an obvious molecular-propulsive power. Shalimar was just finishing these analyses and wanted to move on to Gijs when Arno jelled: "They're retreating!"  
  
This surprised Emma as she had been sure the GSA was up to something, but nothing unusual had happened.  
  
"Adam we've just been attacked by the GSA!" Shalimar said into her comlink.  
  
"What? Come back here immediately!" Adam answered.  
  
"What about the choir?" Emma asked.  
  
"Bring them with you." Adam said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Eehm, how?" 


End file.
